rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Amended Game Level Maps
Sitemap ' Amended Game Level Maps ' I've reworked the maps from the Solo BioShock games (BS1/BS2), and even incorporated maps from the Multiplayer and other DLC into them (because they were often larger detailed areas than the original level representations) . The revised maps include areas behind all those blocked doors, utility areas never seen, additional elements like transportation systems which any real City simply could not work without. In some cases, the original maps had flaws that were physically impossible, and were corrected. Some original maps were even incomplete, and so were corrected to show missing parts of the real game levels. ---- ---- ---- Game_Map_Rework_Rules << How things were modified ... ---- ---- ---- How to look at my revised maps for best effect : Use a image program like IrfanView (Freeware) which allows you to quickly flip (single button click) sequentially (back and forth)between picture files in a directory. The floor/level maps are superimposed, aligned, and have the same pixel size allowing you to get a 'sort-of' 3D visualization -- to see how the levels connect with stairways and elevator, how open spaces continue thru levels, how the building structures work, etc... You can use that program to copy/save the .bmp/'.png' pictures downloaded/captured from the file repository (all on this Wiki now) into a directory so as to be easily Flipped-thru. Another way to see the maps is to use a common picture viewer like MSPAINT (do they still have that in Win7/Win8/Win10 ?) and open the Picture Files invoking the tool separately -- each opened program instance for a file has the same dimensions and usually overlaps exactly on the screen, and has a separate taskbar item/Window. You then can click the taskbars to switch between them to look-at/flip-between them sequentially. That tool does not view the entire picture (unless you have very large resolution screen), so you would get one corner, but by adjusting each of the viewer instance Scroll Sliders, it is possible to get all the multiple levels to align and overlap correctly when you switch between them. ---- *** MAPS *** ''' - '''BS2 Game Levels : Adonis_Luxury_Resort Atlantic Express Ryan Amusements Paupers Drop Dionysus Park SIRENS_ALLEY Sirens Alley Fontaine Futuristics Outer Persephone Inner Persephone - BS1 Game Levels : Welcome Center ( Welcome Center oldpage ) Artist used my diagrams to create a exploded/cutaway 3D view of the extended Welcome Center : http://hebbybobdige.deviantart.com/art/Rapture-Cutaway-Diagram-470549376 MP Medical Pavilion NB Neptunes Bountry SH Smugglers Hideout Arcadia Arcadia and MP map Farmers_Market Farmers Market and MP map Fort_Frolic Fort_Frolic and MP map Hephaestus Hephaestus and MP map Central_Control Rapture Central Control Olympus_Heights Apollo_Square Point_Prometheus Proving _Grounds Fontaines_Lair - Minervas Den Game Levels : * Minervas_Den * Minervas_Den_Operations * Minervas_Den_The_Thinker MultiPlayer Game Levels : Medical Pavilion MP Player_Apartment Point Prometheus MP McDonagh Map of his Tavern - BaSx Game Levels MORE COMING SOON High_and_Market_Street --- --- --- --- --- OVERALL CITY MAP (estimated) --- --- Larger Area Around Rapture --- --- Map used as a reference --- --- --- --- --- . .